


Tudo's 30 Drabble's Series

by Sevensmommy



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says. 30 Drabbles on my all time fave King Henry VIII pairing which is that of him with Anne Boleyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many people are fan's Anne Boleyn but I love her and I love her the most with Henry VIII. I will always believe she was his one great love of his life. Please read and leave Kudo's and reviews.

Drabble 1

Henry had all the evidence he needed to be rid of Anne for once and for all so he could marry his sweet and beautiful Jane but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to sign the papers to have Anne beheaded. What was wrong with himself he would ask himself but now he wonders if he had been tricked cause now he is hearing that Anne and her brother, George, and their friend Mark Smeaton where all being framed and he is only hearing it accidentally has his perfect Jane is talking to her brothers and father about it.

Cry

Drabble 2

Anne was sitting in her room at the towers crying. She didn’t know why she was so surprised. He had treated Catherine bad cause she failed to give him a son but really he had waited seven years to bed her. She thought she was different but now he has just shown her that he never really loved her. She didn’t want to die but Henry’s little whore and her family have managed to come up with proof of her sleeping around and even if it wasn’t true she would never get him to believe her so here she sits crying and waiting for the men to come in and kill her. She just hopes that maybe someone will come in and save her brother and best friend.

I’m Here

Drabble 3

Henry couldn’t get to the tower fast enough. He knew he had to get his beloved Anne out of the hell he had just had her put in thanks to all the lies that was told to him. He knew that he was the one to put her in there and if she never forgave him then it was on him but he would not let her or her bother or best friend be killed. He ran in and told the guard to release everyone but Sir William Brereton as he has found out was in on the plot to get Anne killed with the Seymour family. He ran in to Anne’s room while the guard freed the other 2. When Henry ran into the cell he found Anne laying in her bed curled into a ball crying. Henry ran to her side and took her into his arms and rocked while he told her over and over again that he was there.

Exposed

Drabble 4

Jane couldn’t believe what was happening. Why did Henry have her and her brother’s and father brought to the towers. They got as far as outside when they saw that not only was Henry there but Anne, her brother, George, and that Mark Smeaton where all out and Henry was holding onto Anne to keep her safe while she held on to her brother’s hand.

“Henry, What is going on?” Jane asked in her most sweetest voice then she could still be the love of Henry’s life.

“Well you see Jane it has come to my attention by you as a matter of fact that you and your family have been plotting to have the Queen and her brother and their friend killed. So I think that since Mr. William Brereton is in on it as well that you four should join him in the tower. Oh and by the way you guys will not of a trial as you will be taking the date I had set for what I believed to be Anne’s.” Henry said in a very cold voice and then he and the Queen left with George and Mark right behind them.

Jane could do nothing but scream and cry as she and her family was dragged into the tower to live the last days of their lives.

Test

Drabble 5

Anne was watching how the whole court was talking. She was stupid she knew they were not happy about how she was alive and how their perfect Jane was dead. Even though they did know that Jane and her family lied about her so that she would be killed.

Henry had been testing everyone that is in his court to see how they pass or not and so far the only ones not to past have been where Thomas Cromwell, Anne’s Uncle and Anne’s father and Charles Brandon. 

Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard where all forced out of court with the promise that if they came back or tried to make contact with Anne or George before they were ready then they would get the same fate as Thomas Cromwell and that was a slow painful death. Charles Brandon was still in court as Anne begged Henry not to lose a life long friendship over this but he was very low on Henry’s conceal and at any time Henry could kick him out of court and if he did anything against Henry again he would lose his head.

Storm

Drabble 6

Henry could feel a storm coming from when he hurt his leg. It would start to hurt so much worse. He use to think that he got hurt cause god was telling him that Anne wasn’t his real and true wife but now he wonders if god was out to hurt him cause of all the pain he was causing Anne. That is the funny thing about how he use to be he always thought it was anyone but his fault now he knows he needs to change other wise he will have another Jane Seymour and that just won’t happen. So he now is only into one women and that is his beloved Anne and that is how it will be for the rest of his life.


	2. 7-12 drabbles

Funeral

Drabble 7

Henry had a dream once that his funeral was a party for one cause everyone was happy he was gone and he thought that was what would happen to him but then it got so much more worse and came to him often after he sent Anne to the towers. Now as he sits in bed and watches Anne sleep he now knows that he will be a loved king on his death bed cause after all most of England loved him so much more now that he had clean house with all the people who wanted to hurt his Anne.  
Secret

Drabble 8

Some secrets are meant to be kept while others are not. Henry knew he needed secrets to figure out who is out to hurt him and his family but then there is other secrets he will not keep and that is mostly from his beautiful Anne. He learned the hard way what keeping secrets from Anne would do and he won’t make that mistake again.

Fantasy

Drabble 9

Anne has always been Henry’s fantasy and that has not changed at all even now after all these years being spent together. She has always had this special insight into what he wants and likes and though many of tried to give him what he likes no one has ever been able to make them Henry’s fantasy and that is cause no can hold a candle to Anne.

Tease

Drabble 10

Henry has always loved the way Anne can make a tease between them become the most hottest thing around. The way she sways her hips and the way she can whisperer in his ear at just the right way or the way she can rub him or touch his hand and make him think of her in a way that no one should ever be able to hear or see do or say to her is the best part of her tease.

Love

Drabble 11

Love is a many wonderful feelings. It can be for the love a parent or child or it can be the love of a best friend. The on that Henry knows is the love he has for his kingdom and most importantly it is the love he has for the love of his life Anne. He didn’t know what he would do if he had killed her all for the last of his so called friends.

Blood

Drabble 12

He can’t look at himself in the mirrow without knowing how close he had come to have the blood of his beloved Anne and her brother and best friend on his hands and for that reason alone he wishes the Seymour family was alive so he could kill them himself but one thing he never did was have blood on his hands so for that fact alone he is glad they are gone cause if they weren’t he wasn’t sure what he would do.


	3. 13-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. It has been crazy cause my muse is not around and no muse means my updating even with fics done has been hard to do :( Let's hope the muse who I have named "MaKayla" sticks around or at least starts to come out lol

Puppy Love

Drabble 13

Anne is so in love with the puppy Henry had gotten her. Henry had told her that the second he had seen her the puppy reminded him of her and at first she didn’t know what to make of it but after having the puppy for a month now she can see what would have pulled Henry to this puppy cause it is the samething that draws Anne to the puppy.

Hallelujah

Drabble 14

George can do nothing but say hallelujah for the life he has now. After Henry came to his senses and realized what a lying bitch that Jane Seymour was and saved him and his sister and their best friend. After he was freed it was discovered that it was his wife Jane and has giving him freedom to find his own wife. Something is not done but Henry not wanting to have what happened with Jane happen again decided it was best for Anne and George found the right wife for George.

Gloves

Drabble 15

Anne has many gloves in wardrobe one for each and every celebration and one for each and ever season. Many of the gloves she has made herself but many of them are presents from Henry. He has just as great taste as Anne and each and every gift he has given her has been loved and keep in the best condition it could possible be kept in.

Tower Block

Drabble 16

The tower block has always scared Anne the most and she thinks it is cause she had almost been sent there. She won’t even look at it if she has to walk by it and she most differently won’t go near it if she can help it. Yes that tower block is the scariest thing to Anne and with good reason so no one has ever forced her to go near it.

Lost

Drabble 17

Henry almost lost Anne that fateful day he was tricked by that whore Jane and her family. He was so sure that Anne was meant to be his lawful wife but then when he finally started to listen to his heart he realized that Anne was the love of his life after all he did wait seven years to have her. The day he realized who his true wife was is the day he was able to save Anne from death by his hands.

Soul mate

Drabble 18

Henry never thought of ever having a soul mate. He always thought his soul mate was having a son to take his place the day he died. Well that was till he met Anne and everything started to change for him. He never looked at or took another girl the whole seven years he waited for Anne and he never regretted it. Yes Anne was his soul mate and he was just so happy he realized it before it was too late.


End file.
